


Petrova Pitter Patter

by LittleSliceOfBread



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSliceOfBread/pseuds/LittleSliceOfBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has the human Katherine. She is the only way the Petrova bloodline can be passed on. One child under original protection and she is free to live out her human days. This is a story about Katherine discovering humanity and discovering who Katerina was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was watching the episode where the whole original family and Ester come back and Klaus basically says he wants Elena to be human so she can pop out a kid. But she is now a VAMPIRE!
> 
> So I watched the series end and this came to mind. Klaus is going to snatch Katherine right up for hybrid making. But to pass on the blood line, she will have to have kids. ect ect. SO here is my story. This is the first chapter. please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Tell me whether or not every one is in character thanks.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open. Every muscle hurt every inch of her body ached in agony. Lay still let them heal. Katherine reminded herself. This wasn't the first time she woke up after a fight.

A gust of wind blew her hair into her face; it was if the wind has washed the memories of what happened that day, back into her head. Elena. The cure. Human. Her surrounding also hit her. She was no longer in the high school corridor. The damp ground soaked into her back. More wind blew into her face. She was outside.

"What the hell?" Katherine muttered to herself. She tried to sit up but it was as if something was sat on her chest.

"No" she breathed out. "No" she continued to repeat to herself. "I can't be...no" her disbelief turned to anger.

"I will kill her" she growled managing to sit up. Her chest searing in pain.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Damon's voice asked her. She turned her head at a pain staking pace. "Human vs. vampire, not the greatest odd. I have better odds of making Stefan smile" Damon mocked stalking towards her.

"How is the Saint Elena? My last memory of her was my hand buried in her chest" Snarled Katherine. Damon's smile faltered. Katherine felt the pain before she saw Damon. Her broken body was slammed into a tree.

"That is from Elena" Damon growled, a sharp pain broke out across her torso as Damon's inhumanly fast foot kicked her. "And that is with love from me" Damon spat.

Katherine tried to hold back the tears that had sprouted in her eyes from the pain.

"What are you going to do Damon? Kill me? Couldn't do it when I was a vampire so you-"Katherine didn't get to finish her insult, Damon's hand was pinning her neck to the moist grass. Katherine's vision started to fade. Katherine in one last desperate attempt to free herself swung her arm up and hit Damon as hard as she could.

"Ha, I have felt more pain from a fly" Damon taunted giving her one last boot to her abdomen.

"But don't you worry your twist little mind Katherine. Even the most disgusting dogs find a home. I am sure dog and wolves get along"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine chocked out fear trickling down her spine. No, he isn't- 

"Klaus was delighted by the information of a human doppelganger. You are going to be out our hair forever" Damon said. " He should be due pretty soon"


	2. brothers in arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the second chapter,
> 
> the first chapter was more of a prologue that is why it is called prologue!(duh) So I thought I would post this now as a accompanied piece to hook you in may be BAH! this is hard to explain. Well here it is.
> 
> any way this is just an introduction to Klaus and Elijah enjoy :)

"I thought I made myself clear. She was to be alive when I got her" Klaus snarled. Damon didn't blink at Klaus' scowl. They were stood in the clearing that Damon had dragged Katherine to after Stefan took Elena home from the High School.

"She is alive. Do you hear that? A heat beat. A human heart beat" Damon retorted nudging Katherine's limp body with his foot. Katherine had lost consciousness a while back. Her body had curled into its self into a ball. Damon doubted it was out of fear but enjoyed knowing that he had finally beaten her.

"Barely" Klaus snapped. He surveyed Katherine's body. He could smell the blood that had seemed to be coming out from both her head and leg.

"Oh come on are you telling me you expected her in mint condition?" Damon asked. Klaus closed his eyes and exhaled. The Salvatore was testing the water; he didn't have time for that. He needed to get back to New Orleans.

"You and your precious Elena are free to play happy ever after. If I even catch a whisper of you and your dear brother conspiring against me or my family. Let's just say no amount of magic no amount of running will save you" Klaus threatened.

"Idle threats aside. I hope this is goodbye. I would say I would miss you but..." Damon trailed of a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I would say this so goodbye but, you know what they say mate, goodbye isn't forever. I will be seeing you again" and with that Klaus through the limp Katherine over his shoulder and speeded away.

"Niklaus what do you plan to do with her?" Elijah asked his voice hard void of all emotion. Katherine laid on the bed in one of the many rooms. She had been changed from her tight jeans and jacket to work out pants and an overly large shirt. Her wounds had been treated. But the smell of blood was still in the air. Her heat beat thumped like a beat to a drum in the air.

"As much, as it pains me to admit my faults to you brother. I have no idea. I could kill her" Klaus contemplated watching as Katherine stirred. Klaus turned his head watching and waiting for Elijah's reaction none came.

"We both know you only said that to bait a reaction from me" Elijah said giving Klaus the: I know you to well look. A small smile crept on to Klaus face.

"If you know me so well, like you claim. What do suggest I am planning?" Klaus asked as they ruined to leave the room.

"I am your brother, not a psychic. But I do know you won't kill her" Elijah said smoothing down his suit jacket as he watched Klaus dead bolt the door that lead to Katherine's room.

"True. I will get more benefits with her alive then dead. But don't think I am sparing her due to unresolved feeling you harbour for her" Klaus said his eyes darkening towards the end. Elijah barely controls the small glint of anger in his eye.

"I know Niklaus you made that perfectly clear when you brought her here and made Hayley change her and forced me to keep my distance" Elijah said but irritation seeped into his voice.

"Listen to me Elijah, that woman poisoned us. Tore us apart, she formed the cracks in our relationship which expanded into holes. But they are gone. We have filled those cracks in. We can be brothers again" Klaus lectured. Elijah sighed; appeasing his brother was becoming a daily task.

"You are right. But Niklaus I seriously think you and I should have a discussion about what we plan to do with her" Elijah bargained.

"I already have a plan in mind. Even you would think it would be generous of me" Klaus smirked.


	3. I don't figure your chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the introduction of Katherine and the originals

Katherine slowly stretched her legs under the heavy brown cover. She was getting real sick of waking up and finding out she is in a new location each time. She felt the binding around the torso were someone had clearly treated her broken ribs and cuts. She had even received stitches on her head. But it was if her pulse was sending out pain waves. As she sat up the heavy brown silky cover fell to the floor. Being human didn't suit her. She lost her balance too easily. Falling to the floor upon multiple occasions as she headed to the drawers where a glass of water stood.

Hayley has kindly informed me you may be thirsty. Not in the way you have grown accustomed to. 

~ Niklaus

The neat script lay next to the glass. Katherine balled it up in anger and threw it with all her might to the other side of the room. She picked up the glass and felt the over whelming urge to throw that against the wall too, just to prove she can still be destructive. But her throat was screaming out for water, it was dry and scratchy.

"Well should never pass up a free drink." Katherine muttered in false humour taking a tentative sip in case it held a sedative. "Even if it is water" she laughed to herself humourlessly at the situation she was in. It was like a god send as the refreshing liquid was drank. But she should have known better. It had been weeks since she had any actual food. Always drink blood, to satisfy her predatory urges. Her stomach was basically empty and the glass of water didn't settle too well.

Katherine couldn't keep the bile down as it rose in her throat. The sharp stabbing pain in her stomach was an indication that something was seriously up. Something she hadn't experienced in over 500 years. She doubled over and red bile spilled onto the carpet. The cream immaculate carpet. Katherine smiled slightly at that. It may be at her own cost but she had caused some petty form of havoc.

"Oh come on love. Why didn't you just throw up on the quilt? I now have to replace the carpet" Klaus' voice dimly reached her ears. He watched as she continued to empty what was a good week's worth of blood on to his newly fitted white carpet.

"What did you put in that drink?" She snarled.

"Nothing, it's your body reacting to being human after spending a good 500 years as a vampire" a woman with olive skin and brown hair responded handing her a cloth.

"Hayley. Are you his new toy?" Katherine asked her voice bitter as she tried to stand but her stomach screamed in protest.

"Now, now, lovelies please get along. I would hate for you to cat fight. We all know who would win. No need to shed blood" Klaus taunted his signature smirk dancing on his lips.

"I may be human but I could still kill a wolf" snarled Katherine.

"I am under Klaus protection. Nothing can touch me"

"Until you pop out his spawn and you are as disposable as yesterday's rubbish" Katherine barked at her as she finally pulled herself up on the bed.

"You talk a big game. For a human" Hayley smirked down at Katherine.

"Ladies, Ladies. I am here to get Katherine so we can discuss her...future" Klaus said tilting his head to the side.

"What makes you think I am willing to discuss how you are going to kill me?" Katherine snarled, but it was not as effective as it once was. Klaus smiled as if he had the same thought.

"Just because you are human doesn't mean you are not useful. Everyone can have a place in life's master game, whether you are the king or just a pawn"

"Let me guess you are king" Katherine bitterly spat as she limped towards Klaus.

"I am more than just the King, Darling" Klaus laughed. "I am your check mate"

"Still dramatic as ever." "Doesn't it get old?" She asked as Klaus shoved her into a room. She stumbled grabbing on to the table for support. The acidic smell of sick burned her noses as it stained her shirt.

"I will have to get use to how durable you now are" Klaus chuckled.

"Niklaus if don't wish her dead, maybe you should provide her with food." "Human food." Elijah informed Klaus as he took in Katherine's pale appearance. Her skin had long lost its attractive color. Her hair stuck to her head in sweat. He could smell the smell of vomit clearly. her brown eyes had lost their mirth and spark. She even seemed small to Elijah some how.

Katherine's head snapped towards his voice. His toneless, emotionless, calm voice.

"Elijah" she breathed out. She didn't expect him to help her, that would mean going up against his brother, something he never did for her. But neither did she expect him to work against her. She prayed he would be neutral in the situation, having no part in what was to happen to her. 

"Hello Katherine. I believe my brother has planned a fair deal for you" Elijah's steely voice said. Not a hint of emotion. "Not that he has told me"

"Now what would a good plan be without the suspense"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... How was it? I need to know if I got people in character that is like a must know. So please tell me. In a review or PM please I need to know it will help me a great deal. BTW I personally don't believe I have seen enough of Hayley's character so I am building her up in my mind and re-watch her scenes, so she is like really essential you tell me if you think I am portraying her correctly. Review please. thanks you lovely lot.


End file.
